


birthday boy

by evak1isak



Series: birthday boy [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Even's Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Eva drags Isak to a birthday party of one of her friends, who Isak doesn't know.Or does he?





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot in honour of Even's birthday!

 

“So, are we going to the cinema next week?” Isak asked from his side of the sofa, typing. 

 

Eva, who was typing as well on her phone, just groaned in response. “When?”

 

“Tuesday.”

 

“I can’t on Tuesday, I have a birthday party.”

 

Isak locked his phone and, furrowing his brow, looked at her, “You have a birthday party? Didn’t know one of the girls had her birthday in February.” 

 

“It’s not one of the girls, it’s a friend from uni.” That surprised Isak; since they had started sharing a flat at the beginning of this semester, their first year of uni, Eva had never brought new friends home.

 

“But you promised to come to the cinema with me!” 

 

“Can’t we just go another day?”

 

“It’s cheaper on Tuesday, and we’re too broke to go there another day.”

 

“Why don’t you come to the party as well?”

 

Isak incorporated until he was sitting on the sofa. “I can’t go to the birthday party of someone I don’t know.”

 

Eva looked at him over her phone. “It’s fine, really. Jonas is also coming, and Sana,” she said. “Even’s flatmate, Mikael, sells Jonas weed and Sana knows him through her brother, who is friends with him.” She quickly added when she saw the confusion in his face.

 

“Even?”

 

“The birthday boy. He’s a huge cinema geek, perhaps you make a new friend who can go with you to the cinema.” She winked.

 

***

 

When Isak was waiting at the door of the apartment where the birthday party was going to be held, he immediately regretted going there. Why would he go to a party of someone he didn’t know? Now his plan of spending all night watching Netflix while eating a XXL pizza didn’t sound that bad. Eva had the wrapped presents in her hands, and Jonas had baked a weed brownie because, in his opinion, there can be no birthday party without one of those.

 

The door opened, and a tall blond boy with blue eyes appeared.  _ Shit _ .  _ Shit, shit, shit _ . He showed his white teeth and greeted Eva, Jonas and, finally, Isak.

 

“Even, this is our friend Isak,” Jonas said.  _ Shiiit _ . “Even, this is Isak.”

 

Even shook his hand, “Nice to meet you,” he said in his deep voice.

 

“Nice to meet you too, and happy birthday,” Isak said back.  _ Shit _ . The older boy didn’t seem to remember him.

 

The three friends entered the flat, which was already brimming with people. Sana was there, as well as his brother and his friends, who Isak had seen around campus. There was alcohol and crisps spread all over the living room, on tables and chairs, and someone had prepared a beer pong table. 

 

_ 4 months earlier _

 

_ “Here on your own?” A voice shouted against Isak’s ear, trying to be heard above the music. _

 

_ Isak turned around, with his drink in his hand, but he didn’t expect to find a Nordic god behind him. He was certainly Isak’s type of guy. Blond, tall, blue eyes, long legs, lean and with a nice smile. _

 

_ “What makes you think that I’m not here with my boyfriend?” Isak teased. _

 

_ “It wouldn’t surprise me if such a hot guy was here with his boyfriend.” The taller boy winked at him. _

 

_ Isak tilted his head, thinking about what the other boy had just said, trying to hide his smile. He certainly wasn’t hiding the fact that he found Isak attractive. _

 

_ “Well, luckily I don’t have a boyfriend,” Isak shouted back, and took a sip of his drink. “I came with my friends but I’ve lost them.” He wasn’t lying. Jonas, Eva, Vilde and Magnus were with him before he went to the bathroom. When Isak came back, it was impossible to find them again.  _

 

_ “I’ve also lost my friends. So, wanna dance for hours?” He leaned against the wall they had behind them. _

 

_ Isak shook his head, “I’m too tired and my feet hurt.” _

 

_ “I can massage them later at home.” _

 

_ Isak laughed. “You’re weird.”  _

 

_ “Thanks. So, wanna kiss for hours?” _

 

_ “Sounds better,” Isak said with a smile before quickly putting his arms around Even’s neck, bringing him down until their lips were touching. _

 

_ And they kissed. For hours. _

 

***

 

Even didn’t seem to remember their encounter, for which Isak was thankful, or he would’ve been so shy about it. It surprised Isak that his best friends actually knew him, the world was such a small world.  The boy didn’t say anything about their hookup, and he and his friends celebrated his birthday. His closest friends, Sana’s brother and the other boys, bought him a video camera ( _ I told you he is a movie nerd _ , Eva whispered in his ear). Eva, Sana and Jonas had bought him a rainbow flag for his bedroom and William Shakespeare’s complete works. Even hugged them, and he decided to hug Isak as well, even if he had only been invited along. Even gave some of the softest and warmest hugs Isak had ever received. Damn, he almost whined when Even removed his arms from around his body.

 

Jonas cut the brownie weed into pieces, so that everyone could have some, but Even declined. “I probably shouldn’t.” 

 

“It’s fine,” one of the boys, Mutta, said as he stood up. “We also baked a small cake for you, it’s in the kitchen.”   
  


“Do you have diabetes or something?” Isak asked from the floor as they waited for Mutta to come back. Isak wasn’t in the mood of getting high either.

  
“No, I’m bipolar.” Nobody around them said anything.

 

“ _ Oh _ . I see. Okay.” The response surprised Isak.

 

Even laughed, “It’s fine, really.”

 

When Mutta came back, Even cut his cake into two, and offered one half to Isak. “Takk,” the younger boy said with a smile. Their friends were already eating the brownie, and Isak knew that in a matter of hours they’d be high.

 

And, indeed, that’s what happened. Along with Even and Isak, Sana was the only one who wasn’t high, but listened to Eva telling her about what an amazing friend she was. And Jonas, who was a bit too high, ended up throwing some water on Isak’s T-shirt.

 

“I better go and clean myself,” Isak said, Even giggling from the sofa.

 

Isak entered the kitchen and removed his T-shirt, using some paper to dry it. It didn’t dry it completely, but at least now it was only damp. He put it on, and heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” he said. 

 

“Am I bothering you?” Even asked. “Everyone is too high to hold a conversation.”

 

“No, of course not.” Isak took more paper, which he ran underneath his T-shirt in order to clean his chest. A silence followed. 

 

“So, you don’t remember me?”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide, and blushed, petrified. He couldn’t look at Even’s face. “I do,” he whispered. A small smile appeared on his face.

 

Even sighed in relief. “Okay, I was so scared that it was so bad that you just didn’t remember.”

 

Isak gave him a teasing smile, his hip against the countertop. “No, trust me, it wasn’t bad.”

 

Even’s eyes filled with light, almost like an excited puppy. “Wow. Thank you. There was something I didn’t do that day in the club.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Even took a pen that was lying on the kitchen table and opened the tap with his teeth. He then wrapped his fingers around Isak’s wrist, without breaking eye contact, and, with the pen between his teeth, he pulled up Isak’s sleeve, carefully, almost as if he didn’t want to hurt him, until his pale skin was visible.

 

He wrote a phone number, with his head tilted and the tip of his tongue on the corner of his mouth, concentrated, and then added  _ Even _ and a small heart.

 

Isak’s cheeks reddened even more.

 

“Text me if you want to. A date with you would be the best birthday gift ever.” Even winked at him and turned around, leaving Isak alone in the kitchen, blushing ever harder.

  
  
  


And, of course, Isak texted him.

 

And, of course, they went on a date.

 

The rest is history.


End file.
